Blow Me, Sam
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Wincest. Sam really wants to apologize for scaring Dean, and he can only think of one way to pay him back. Underage!Sam


**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Blow Me, Sam**  
**Word Count: 1400**  
**Chapter: 1/1**  
**Pairings: Wincest  
Spoilers: None**  
**Trigger Warnings: incest, oral sex, underage!Sam**  
**Summary: Wincest. Sam really wants to apologize for scaring Dean, and he can only think of one way to pay him back. Underage!Sam**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**AN: My friend gave me the prompt "If I swallow it, will you stop being mad at me" about two months ago and I have no excuses.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Blow Me, Sam_

"I said sorry, Dean."

"Oh, just blow me, Sam!" Dean snapped, throwing himself moodily onto his bed.

Sam frowned and raised his thumb to his mouth, chewing on the side of it nervously. He was well aware his actions had frightened his overly protective older brother. Dean had dropped him off at the library at noon and told the sixteen-year-old to stay there until he came back for him, but Sam had seen an ice cream parlor not far from the library and, after two hours of mulling around the dank and musty library, decided to run down the block for a vanilla cone. Only, after he got his ice cream, Sam saw an arcade just around the corner and he hadn't gotten a chance to play in such a long time. So Sam walked around the corner to the arcade, got change for a ten, and set himself in front of the Pac Man machine.

Sam lost track of time, happy and carefree for once in what seemed like an entire lifetime. After he spent his last quarter he grinned and patted the machine like it was an old friend and walked out, down the street back to the library.

The Impala was parked out front and Sam's blood turned to ice. He stood on the sidewalk, numb, before breaking into a run and nearly taking the library doors off their hinges. "Dean?" He asked, loud as he dared.

The front desk librarian glared at him.

Sam walked past the front desk and into the belly of the library. "Dean?" He asked again and his older brother tore around the corner, green eyes wide and terrified and furious.

"Sam." Dean breathed, hands clenching at his sides, "Where the hell were you? I've searched this place top to bottom. Twice."

"I…" Sam took a breath, "I went down the street. There was an arcade."

"Car." Dean said, voice clipped, "Now."

Which had led to their current position with Dean silently brooding on his bed and Sam both remorseful and guilty.

"Dean, I-"

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Dean snapped.

"I wasn't. I mean-"

"I came back and you weren't there, Sam. You weren't fucking there!" Dean yelled, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You can't just run off like that!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"Shove your goddamn apology."

Sam sat down on the bed next to Dean, chewing on his bottom lip, "I…I don't know what to say that won't piss you off more." He said.

Dean's glare softened, "I was scared, Sammy." He mumbled, turning his head away, "Can't lose you baby boy."

Sam's heart swelled a little and he lay down on his side, facing Dean. He placed a hand on Dean's chest, "I know, Dean. I fucked up." He said softly, "Can I make it up to you?" He asked.

Dean shook his head lightly, "I'm just gonna be mad for a while, Sammy."

"What if I give you a blow job?"

Dean's head snapped over to stare at Sam seriously. Since Sam was fourteen they'd started this twisted and completely fucked relationship, and Dean had performed numerous acts upon Sam's person, but Sam wasn't as comfortable as Dean when it came to oral sex. It was a gift and rare treat for Sam to suck Dean's cock, and wasn't ever something to be turned down. "You're serious?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Completely." Sam said, "Can't stand it when you're unhappy with me. If I swallow it, will you stop being mad at me?"

Blood rushed from Dean's brain to his dick, his breathing harsh and heavy already. It was treat enough for Sam to suck his cock, but to actually offer to swallow his cum…

"It doesn't work like that, Sammy." Dean said gruffly, "You can't just offer me sex and expect me to forgive you."

"I'll let you fuck my throat." Sam replied.

_Christ. _Dean closed his too green eyes and breathed out slowly, "God, Sammy. Can't say shit like that baby boy."

"Well I just did, and I mean it. Take it or leave it, Dean." Sam shrugged but inside he was a nervous wreck. He didn't want to fuck up this thing with Dean but he didn't know what else he could offer his big brother to get him to forgive him for scaring the shit out of him earlier.

Dean's answer was a fierce kiss to his younger brother's lips, pulling Sam close by his neck. "Okay, Sammy." He breathed against the teen's lips, "You can suck my dick." He released Sam from the kiss and moved his hands down to his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper before shucking them off and kicking them off the edge of the bed. His boxer briefs soon followed and Sam climbed between his big brother's legs, wrapping his long fingers around the base of Dean's cock.

Dean huffed out a breath and bucked his hips once, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. "Hurry up, Sammy." He grumbled, his voice scratchy and rough.

"I've got you, Dean." Sam said before sliding his lips over his brother's hot cock. Dean cursed above him and Sam groaned. He didn't do this often, but that didn't mean he was shit at giving head. Sam was just about the best damn cocksucker Dean had ever met. Sam slid his mouth down Dean's cock until he reached the base and the tip of his brother's dick was pushing at the back of his throat. Sam looked up at Dean from under dark eyelashes and the older man growled, gripping his hair tightly in his fingers. Sam relaxed his throat as Dean bucked his hips once, testing, searching the younger's face for any sign of pain or discomfort. Sam let his tongue pet the vein on the underside of his big brother's dick.

"Fuck, Sammy, your fucking mouth." Dean groaned, thrusting up into Sam's mouth, his eyes slipping shut. "Love when you let me do this to you." He whispered, his grip in Sam's silky hair tightening as he beat his dick down the back of the teen's throat.

Tears welled in Sam's eyes and his gag reflex was definitely unhappy with the assault but his brother seemed happy enough with him so he could put up with it. And the filth spewing forth from Dean's mouth was very much a plus as far as he was concerned.

"Love you so much, baby boy." Dean choked out, thighs clenching and cock pulsing. "Love you, fuck."

Sam brought a hand to Dean's ass and pressed his first two fingers against the tight furl of his brother's asshole, just rubbing, not pushing in. Dean let out a sob that could have been a sob if he was a fucking girl, which he wasn't, and beat his cock harder down Sam's throat. Sam's middle finger pushed in to the nail and Dean was fucking gone, spurting his cum down Sam's throat and cussing a storm up above him. Sam winced and swallowed, not his favorite thing in the world but he'd promised, and after Dean had gone slack above him, pulled away gently.

Dean was collapsed against the sheets, sweat making his shirt cling to him, but he was so damn beautiful that Sam felt his heart swell with affection and he leaned up to kiss Dean softly. Dean hummed against his lips.

"I love you, Dean." He said gently.

Dean smiled, face blissfully relaxed and happy.

"Still mad at me?" Sam asked.

Dean blew out a hard breath, "Don't have the strength. Now come lay down with me before I kick you out of the bed."

**End**


End file.
